


Spankings and Sex

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [104]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I please give you a promt? Dean spanks sam which makes Sam start crying. Dean comforts him and then they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spankings and Sex

"Sam…on the bed, pants down." Dean ordered once they got into the motel.

"Dean…it was an accident!" Sam said, watching his brother climb on the bed, on his knees.

"You knew better Sam." Dean said, seriousness in his face and voice.

Sam moved forward, dropping his pants.

"Underwear too."

"Dean…"

"Sam…." Dean said, arms crossing. "Underwear down too."

Sam lowered his boxers, joining Dean on the bed, on his hands and knees.

Dean settled beside Sam, rubbing his hand on Sam’s ass. The first slap came down and Sam yelped. Dean rubbed the area lightly before spanking Sam without saying anything.

Sam’s ass wasn’t even red when Dean heard Sam sniffling.

Dean stopped and moved around, lifting Sam’s head and cradling it.

"Sammy?"

"S-sorry." Sam said, sniffling. "Didn’t…didn’t mean to."

"Hey, hey. It’s OK…I guess I was a little harder on you than I should have been."

Dean lifted Sam up and pressed his lips against Sam’s.

"I care about you, worry about you. Guess that’s why I’m always so tough."

Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean. He calmed down and lightly nipped at Dean’s neck, making the older Winchester pull back with slight surprise.

"Sam?"

"Fuck me, Dean." Sam murmured.

"You want me too?"

Sam nodded and turned, baring his pink ass up at Dean. Dean grabbed the lube they kept on the nightstand.

Dean freed his cock, while was starting to stand at attention, and he lubed a few fingers, rubbing one at Sam’s hole, until it sunk inside.

Dean worked Sam open in silence, twisting his fingers so he could hear Sam gasp and moan every so often.

When Dean had Sam keening on three fingers rocking inside him, Dean smiled.

"Think you’re ready Sammy." Dean murmured, pulling his fingers free and lubing his cock.

He slowly sank inside Sam, watching his cock disappear inch by inch, until he bottomed out.

He started moving, fucking Sam while his hands trailed around Sam’s body, rubbing and stroking.

"Dean…" Sam moaned, arching into the touch. He clenched lightly around Dean’s cock, hearing him grunt.

"Do that again, Sammy. Clench around me."

Sam clenched again, and Dean groaned.

"God, Sam…god, I can’t describe how good you feel." Dean said, hands going down to Sam’s ass, massaging the flesh underneath his hands.

"All for you Dean." Sam moaned.

"That’s right. Your ass is mine." Dean chuckled, before it turned into another groan, as Sam clenched again. "God, Sam. I’m gonna come if you keep that up."

"Good." Sam said, clenching again.


End file.
